Peter Parker (Spider-Man)
Peter Parker, who goes by the name of Spider-Man, is a famedsuperhero based out of the New York City area. Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He lives by his Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility." History Peter's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were spies for the United States of America government. While on a mission, the two were killed and branded as traitors. Peter was sent to live with his uncle Ben Parker and his Aunt May. Ben and May taught Peter to be responsible and studious. Peter began to love science. At the age of ten Ben took Peter to science camp where he met the genius in charge named Otto Octavius. Once Peter began an experiment of his own but it backfired and the other children laughed at him. Dr. Octavius comforted Peter by telling him that their laughter was meaningless, and science would justify their actions. Peter remembered those words and looked up to him as a mentor. As Peter grew up he continued to be ostracized by society, due to his geeky look and interest in science. In high school he asked Liz Allen to a science demonstration on neogenics but she turned him down to go to a party with Flash Thompson. Flash pushes him into a puddle and the group laughs at him. Peter went to the demonstration anyways, alone. Unbeknownst to anyone, a spider descended into the beam as it was activated and later bit Peter. He didn't know for sure, but strongly believed that it was radioactive. He became ill and left the demonstration. He ran outside and began hallucinating that he was turning into a spider. Peter woke up disoriented in a nearby alley, his head is throbbing. Peter failed to notice that he walked right into the path of an oncoming vehicle. Peter miraculously leaped out of the way and stuck to the nearby building. Peter found that he can climb walls and had the strength and agility of a spider. He also seemed to have acquired the knowledge to make webbing that he put into small cartridges and inserts into web shooters. At first Peter thought he could make money off his new powers. He designed a red and blue costume for himself so he would not be recognized. He went on a show called It's Amazing to gain attention and make some cash. He felt that even though he had a mask on, he was still showing off to all those who picked on him before. An agent saw the "Spider-Man's" act and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, in professional wrestling. After winning a bout, Spider-Man was in the locker room when a thief ran by him. Not wanting to get involved, Spider-Man let the man go, stating he was a wrestler not a cop. Peter returned home and saw police surrounding the place. Inside an officer told him that his Uncle Ben tried to stop a thief but the man was armed. The thief had been chased to a warehouse. Peter wanted the man first and donned his Spider-Man costume to track him down. Spider-Man went to the warehouse and unmasked the man, seeing that it was the same from the locker room. He realized that had he stopped the guy Uncle Ben would still be alive. Peter vowed to never put himself before anyone else, that with great power comes great responsibility. Peter and his Aunt May became desperate for money after Ben's death, leading Peter to become a photographer at The Daily Bugle, taking picture of himself in action. Setting up his first meeting with J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, and Eddie Brock. He also began attending Empire State University and began working with Dr. Connors. During this job, Spider-Man fights against his first enemy, the Lizard, who was really Peter's science teacher at ESU, Dr. Connors. Spider-Man was able to defeat the raging Lizard monster and cure Dr. Connors. Also during this job at the Bugle, Peter encounters supervillains such as Scorpion, the Spider-Slayers, and the Chameleon. Perhaps Spider-Man's greatest foe was his former teacher, Otto Octavius who, after an accident, went under the name Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus kidnapped Jameson and Peter date,Felicia Hardy. After careful planning, Spider-Man was able to immobilize Octavius and save his friends. During his early career Spider-Man continually bested fellow photographer Eddie Brock. Brock kept trying to disgrace and/or capture the wallcrawler without success, and Brock was fired from the Bugle and unable to find work at any newspaper. When a space shuttle crashed and Spider-Man went to the rescue Brock took photos of Rhino stealing from the shuttle and doctored them to make it appear as though Spider-Man was the thief. A symbiotic life form attached itself to Spider-Man as he saved John Jameson and his co-pilot. That night Peter gave up being Spider-Man. However, in his sleep the symbiote became his new suit. The new suit gave Spider-Man even greater strength and agility, but made him more aggressive. Spider-Man used this new suit to defeat Rhino and Shocker. Spider-Man, along with testimony from John Jameson, was able to prove that Brock's photos were fake and Brock was again fired. When Spider-Man nearly killed Shocker he realized that the symbiote suit was taking him over and got rid of it. Unfortunately the symbiote bonded with Brock and formed the vengeful Venom, who had all his powers and his memories. Spider-Man was only able to defeat Venom by luring him near the John Jameson Space Probe as it took off. Spider-Man has had to overcome more than just supervillains. He came to discover that his mutation was turning him into something else. At first it seems as though he was simply loosing his powers. This proved dangerous when Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Rhino, Chameleon, Scorpion, and Mysterio joined together as part of theInsidious Six. The Six beat and unmasked him. However, because his powers were fading they believed it was a trick by Peter who wasn't really Spider-Man. Peter went along with this and then beat them while preserving his dual identity. Dr. Connors found that the change in his mutation was another stage in his evolution. Spider-Man eventually went to the Xavier Mansion to seek help from Charles Xavier. He encountered the X-Men while looking for a cure but was told that they simply teach mutants to deal with their powers, not cure it. Peter began researching into his disease but attracts the attention of classmate Michael Morbius, who believed Peter was trying to win an internship. Morbius used a sample of Peter's blood and turned himself into a living vampire. Peter's condition got more painful and when he tried a cure he grew four extra arms and eventually turned into a large spider creature. He would eventually be cured thanks to the combined efforts of thePunisher, former adversary Kraven the Hunter, and Dr. Mariah Crawford. Although they turn him back he was not fully cured. Spider-Man would keep seeing Dr. Connors for treatments to halt the mutation but was unable to cure it. Adrian Toomes became theVulture and used an age stealing device on Spider-Man turning him into an old man. However, Toomes also acquired the mutation and transformed into Man Spider. Dr. Connors was eventually able to return Spider-Man's youth while keeping the mutation in Toomes, so that Spider-Man was cured. During this time Peter tried to ignore his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, as he did not want to involve her in his genetic problems. This lead her into the arms of his best friendHarry Osborn. The two dated for a while and eventually got engaged. Once when they were captured by theKingpin Mary Jane realized that she did not love Harry the way a wife should love a husband the two broke it off. Eventually she went back to Peter. When Peter once again considered quitting his double life after accidentally destroying a medical facility in a battle with Doctor Octopus, a powerful figure named Madame Web came to him and convinced him to keep going. She would continue to give him advice often dealing with the situation at hand, while at the same time preparing him for an unknown but great battle. Wilson Fisk offers a job to Peter at his Fisktronics facility. However, the true intent was to frame Peter fortreason and make it seem as though he were selling military secrets. Peter was defended by Matt Murdock but was kidnapped by a Spider-Man disguised Chameleon, furthering the suspicion that he was guilty. The superhero Daredevil came to his aid and together they cleared Peter's name and got Richard Fisk sent toprison. During the encounter, Spider-Man found that Kingpin was Wilson Fisk. Peter would eventually meet his greatest enemy in the form of his best friend's father, Norman Osborn. Osborn had previously commissioned the Spider Slayers and Hobgoblin, but an accident caused the Hobgoblin weaponry to be altered and a divergent personality to form, the Green Goblin. Spider-Man was able to defeat this new goblin the first time and it seemed like Norman Osborn was in control. Unfortunately the Green Goblin personality reemerged and specifically targeted the wallcrawler. He used theTime Dilation Accelerator to discover Spider-Man's secret identity and kidnapped his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Mary Jane fell and, unbeknownst to Spider-Man, went into one of the portals. Believing her to be dead, Spider-Man swore vengeance on the goblin until Norman too went into a portal. Madame Web was unwilling to return Mary Jane and Peter told her to leave, and she did for a time. Later Peter's other girlfriend, Felicia Hardy, was kidnapped by the Kingpin and turned into the superhero Black Cat. At first Spider-Man, still bitter over the loss of Mary Jane, brushed her off telling her to stop. Eventually he warmed up to the idea of having a partner and even came to rely on her. However, when Morbius returned Black Cat teamed up with the vampire and Blade in order to fight the Vampire Queen, leaving Spider-Man alone again. Harry Osborn eventually went insane over the loss of his father, his former girlfriend, and the apparent betrayal of Peter. Harry did not realize, or did not want to, that Mary Jane was not really in love with him and felt Peter stabbed him in the back. Harry eventually found his father's Goblin technology thanks to a communication from the Green Goblin from the limbo. Harry used it to become the next Green Goblin. At the same time the Punisher came back and decided to look into the disappearance of Mary Jane, feeling Peter had something to do with it. Spider-Man was able to defeat his former friend while eluding the anti-hero. When the Punisher arrived at Peter's house demanding to know where Mary Jane was, she miraculously appeared. Peter and Mary Jane renewed their relationship. Mary Jane was offered a part in a movie but was kidnapped. After rescuing her, with the help of Mysterio, Spider-Man realized just how much he really cares for her and reveals his identity asking her to marry him. While seeking an apartment together they are attacked by Hobbie Brown. Peter becomes Spider-Man to stop him. After Hobbie becomes the Prowler he seeks Peter's help in finding Spider-Man because his suit needs constant help from Kingpin or else it would explode. Spider-Man and Prowler defeat Kingpin and release him from the suit. Later, Peter and Mary Jane get married, despite some trouble from the jealous Harry Osborn, who eventually stepped aside and returned to Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Peter then learns that his parents, Richard and Mary, were traitors, causing Peter to travel to Russia to clear their names. Meanwhile, the Kingpin recreates his Insidious Six in order to find the Red Skull'sDoomsday Device. Spider-Man teams up with the Six American Warriors in order to stop the Kingpin's plan. Along the way Peter finds that his parents were double-agents and were framed by the Red Skull, they were in fact loyal to their country. The warriors fail to stop the release of Red Skull from a device that has kept him frozen in time, but luckily Captain America was also released. Together the heroes learn that Red Skull's doomsday device is actually his son turned into the powerful villain Electro. They manage to stop Electro but Captain America was again trapped within the device alongside Red Skull. Finally with a break, Peter and Mary Jane were able to go on theirhoneymoon. Unfortunately, Hydro-Man appears and kidnaps Mary Jane. With Black Cat, Spider-Man was able to track down Hydo-Man and finds Mary Jane. That is, until she uses water powers to defeat her old boyfriend. Spider-Man and Mary Jane find that this is not the real Mary Jane nor the real Hydo-Man. They are clones created byMiles Warren and they are breaking down due to weak cell structures. Spider-Man refused to let Mary Jane be taken away from him again but has little choice. Mary Jane evaporates, the facility collapses, and Spider-Man was almost swept away by the rushing water. Madame Web appears once more and takes him away for his final test. Spider-Man has been trained by Madame Web for a horror beyond belief. Her master, Beyonder, did not believe Spider-Man to be worthy enough yet and puts him through the Secret Wars against Doctor Octavius, Alistair Smythe, Lizard, Red Skull, and Doctor Doom. Beyonder puts the villains on a planet that knows no such thing as war and leaves them there for one year, allowing the villains to take over and nearly destroy everything that society built. Calling it the Secret Wars, Spider-Man enlisted the help of theFantastic Four, Captain America, Iron Man, and Storm. He was able to stop the Lizard and bring out the Dr. Connors personality. He was also able to bring the Black Cat with to the planet, though against her wishes. Together the heroes were able to defeat the villains and win the wars. Beyonder put everyone back without the knowledge of what happened and then sent Spider-Man to his ultimate challenge. The Beyonder takes Spider-Man to a dimension that has been devastated, by Spider-Man. In this reality there are two Spider-Mans, one is a clone but neither knows which. One took dyed his hair and took the names Ben Reilly and Scarlet Spider, and the other bonded with a Carnage symbiote to become the villainousSpider-Carnage. This dimension's Dr. Connors thought that Ben was the real Peter and the other was the clone. Not wanting to accept that, Spider-Carnage wanted to destroy not only Scarlet Spider-Man but all of existence, including every single alternate dimension. Spider-Carnage even teamed up with Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, and Kingpin. So Spider-Man must team up with and lead the Spider-Men, consisting of Scarlet Spider and four other alternate universe Spider-Mans to defeat Spider-Carnage. Unfortunately one does not seem to have any superpowers so he at first must stay behind but does come when one Spider-Man becomes Man Spider. The heroes are able to stop Spider-Carnage's plan but the evil wallcrawler manages to escape. Beyonder tracks Spider-Carnage to another dimension, this one belonging to the armored Spider-Man. A dimension where Spider-Man is a celebrity, well loved, and rich. This time Spider-Carnage plans to destroy each dimension, one at a time. Beyonder only has enough power to send one, so our Spider-Man goes. There he meets the beautiful Gwen Stacy, fiance to Spider-Man. His attorney,Wilson Fisk, becomes involved with Spider-Carnage and captured Spider-Man. Luckily, Gwen recognized that Spider-Carnage was not her Spider-Man and released the good one. Unable to defeat the symbiote powered former hero, Spider-Man uses his head to get to Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man found Uncle Ben, dead in all other dimensions except this one. Ben was able to talk Spider-Carnage out of his insane plan and told him to fight the symbiote. Unable to fully separate, Spider-Carnage threw himself into portal that completely destroyed him. Spider-Man finally got to say good bye to Uncle Ben, and he told Peter just how proud he is of him. Spider-Man returned to Madame Web's domain and saw the other Spider-Men leave. But Madame Web has one last dimension Spider-Man must see, that of the Spider-Man without powers. In thisdimension, Spider-Man is a fictional character created by a man called Stan Lee. This Spider-Man is simply an actor in a costume. Spider-Man gets to meet his "creator" and the two get to talk while Stan goes on a webslinging trip with the suddenly real wallcrawler. Madame Web eventually picked up Spider-Man and they left to go get Mary Jane, a duly needed reward. Spider-Man eventually found the real Mary Jane. He revealed his identity to her and the two got began a relationship. It is possible that, to avoid complications with explaining their relationship to friends and family, they got married and continued as if she were always the wife. After all, the only two who knew about the aquatic clone were Peter and Miles Warren, who was never seen again. At some point the two went to a Yankee baseball game, where he used his powers so they could get in, presumably for free, and watch. Spider-Man Unlimited While covering John Jameson's launch to Counter-Earth he spotted Venom and Carnage boarding the shuttle. He failed to stop the two symbiotes and was blamed when Jameson's shuttle crashed. The public began to hunt the wallcrawler and was eventually believed to be dead. Peter got a wrist-worn device from Reed Richard's that utilizes nano technology that comes out of his watch and covers his body in seconds in a highly technological suit. Spider-Man snuck aboard another shuttle headed for Counter-Earth, with Peter Parker supposedly along to document the adventures. Spider-Man also crashed on Counter-Earth and found his way to John Jameson, now fighting alongside a resistance group. Spider-Man joins Jameson and Peter found work as a photographer at The Daily Byte and roomed with a single mother and her son,Naoko and Shane Yamada-Jones. Spider-Man became the main focus of the High Evolutionary and his Beastial army, most notably the Knights of Wudagore. Spider-Man also had to deal with Venom's and Carnage's attempts to take over the planet as part of the Synoptic. Super Powers Spider-Man has all the relative powers of a spider. His physical strength is relative to that of a spiders. He has Olympic-like agility and can stick to just about anything. In addition, he has an inherent knowledge of spider webbing, knowing which chemicals to combine in which proportions. To shoot his webbing he created web shooters that he wears on his wrists and activates by pressing with his middle and ring fingers. His most unique power is his Spider-Sense. This is almost precognitive in nature and allows him to sense danger in any form, even when disguised as a friend or ally. The true source of his powers is debatable. It may be that he got all his powers from the spider bite. Or it could have activated a dormant mutant gene in his DNA. This is likely since when a neogenic bomb, that should have affected everything nearby that was altered by neogenics, is activated the Lizard and his "children" were returned to normal but Spider-Man was unaffected. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Title Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Depowered Category:Wallcrawling Category:Earthling Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Parker Family Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:MAU Category:Body Alteration Category:Danger Sense Category:Parker Family Category:Spider Physiology Category:Heterosexuality Category:Scientists Category:Original Incarnation